Total Pokémon Island
by PizzaTheBomb
Summary: Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie bring together twenty seven contestants to an island to compete for a prize of one million poké! With romance, deception, and insanity, the drama couldn't be any higher! Who will fall victim to elimination? Who will fall victim to heartbreak? And most importantly, who will win the grand prize! Find out right here! Rated T for crazy actions made by insanity.


**Woo! New series(again). I'm not going to to stall any longer, here it is!**

* * *

The camera opened up to a large island, one that had not been previously seen before on maps and globes. As the view showed a dock extending from the sandy beaches and onto the shimmering, blue water. The island itself was twice the size of a normal island used for competitions and had many unique landmarks. In the far left corner of the island, there was a volcano that appeared to be dormant and on the opposite side, a large mountain with a flat top, but a dangerous looking cliff facing the water. In the center, and up closer to the beach, were four buildings that looked tiny compared to the island, and to it's right, a campfire pit. Other than that, trees and rocks covered the rest of the surface. One thing that was different than the fauna was a tiny, blue, floating Pokémon waiting at the docks. The scene quickly changed to a closeup of the Pokémon as he began talking.

"Hello viewers across the globe. Welcome to Ispear Island, just off the coast of the Alola Region! However, we just call it 'The Island' for short." He winked before he cleared his throat loudly. "I'm your 'host' for this season of Total Pokémon Island, Azelf! Now, here's the deal- _io_ , twenty-seven Pokémon have all signed up for this competition taking place on this island. They'll group up in teams and do grueling and disgusting challenges just to escape the elimination. I'll explain the rest of the rules later, because...the Pokémon have arrived!"

A pod of Wailords came to the dock, each with a handful of contestants chatting. "Alright contestants, I want you to come on one at a time based on if your Wailord is close enough to the dock. Got it?"

A mixed response came from the cast as a brown dog jumped off the Wailord and slid on the dock as he charged for Azelf.

"Um, heel?" Azelf put his arms out before the dog could reach him. He stopped in his tracks, and extended a paw.

"Hey! Nice to meet you *pant*. Wow! I can't believe I'm here! Hey, can you explain the rules a little better? All we got on the forms was 'Compete for an awesome prize'! What's the prize? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!" He spoke in rapid succession.

"I'll get to that, Rockruff, nice to meet you. Slow down though."

"Okay, um, sorry! Just so excited to be here! Woo!" Rockruff cheered.

"Great." Azelf rolled his eyes. "Go stand at the edge of the dock."

"Why?!" He pestered.

"GROUP PHOTO!" Azelf screamed, and lied, as Rockruff cowered to the edge of the dock. "Ugh, first contestant and I already have a headache."

The next contestant to walk off the same Wailord as Rockruff was a small red bird, also from the Alola Region. He seems very confident as he held himself in a position at the beginning of a Samba type dance.

"Hello...Oricorio, is it? Sorry, I'm hardly familiar with you new Alolan Pokémon. Baile Form, right?" Azelf stumbled over his words multiple times.

"The one and only!" Oricorio smirked, speaking in a deep and masculine voice despite being so petite. He waggled an eyebrow at Rockruff.

"Uh, I'm a dude." He replied, a hint of blush filling his cheeks.

Oricorio shriveled in horror. "Disgusting! You are _muy feo_!"

"I don't speak Spanish." Rockruff deadpanned.

"That is good for your benefit." Oricorio growled. Rockruff looked at him with suspicion. The next contestant to walk off was a fairly large and purple dog with big fangs. She looked very angry.

"Welcome, Granbull. You don't look to happy to b-" Azelf started, but was cut off when Granbull rudely bumped past her.

"I'm not, so don't introduce me!" She snapped. She looked at Rockruff, who was shaking behind Oricorio. However, Oricorio did not seemed shocked by the rough girl.

"Darn! Another dude, this is awful!" He cried dramatically. Granbull's eye twitched as she clenched her fists.

"I'M A LADY!" She roared. "Get some glasses, grandpa!"

"Well, If you must know, I have twenty-twenty vision." He smirked.

"I didn't know a runt like you knew how to count that high, I'm shocked!" Granbull fired back.

"Tell that to the large amount of drool kept in that trap of yours."

Granbull grabbed Oricorio by the body and squeezed him tightly in her grip. "Learn your place like that mutt behind you. You could learn some things from him. Now, the safest option for you would be to cut off your own wings and jump off a bridge."

"The water *gasp* at the bottom *wheeze* will break my fall!" He barely managed to get out. "Oh wait..."

"Exactly, you're a fire type." She grinned before forcefully dropping him back on the dock. He hid a grimace from her as he brushed off his ruffled feathers. The last contestant from the first Wailord finally stepped onto the dock. She was completely dressed in black with the contrasting white ribbons dotting her.

"Hey Gothorita!" Azelf smiled. She didn't respond, but twirled in a fancy fashion. Then, she walked over to the trio of contestants.

"I already heard the rules. There is no need to explain them over again." She fake smiled, putting her head on top of her folded hands. Her accent had a mix of both German and French. "Oui! Excusemoi, but I am not that good at this English language! Please help me learn, and I will return the favor with my fullest of gratitude!"

After she spoke more, everyone was starting to realize that her accent mostly dominated on the German side. "I am delighted to be your opponent this game!"

"Okay?" Azelf said with a bit of question in his voice. " _Her application never said anything about a German accent. Oh well._ "

As the first Wailord left, another one that had been waiting took its place. A girl with green hair stepped off, looking very nervous.

"Hello." She said in a meek voice. "I'm here to audition for the role of contestant."

"Uh, you're accepted? Are you an actress, perhaps?" Azelf asked.

"No. A ballerina." She answered, looking to the floor. Gothorita perked up and started paying attention to her. "Ballet is a hard sport, I'm not very good, but acting always overshadows us ballerinas! It's not fair!"

Gothorita smiled and almost spoke, but decided to wait.

"Okay then. Go stand over with the others."

Kirlia nodded quickly and scuffled over to them. Gothorita grabbed her arm as Kirlia turned and gasped.

"You are a dancer, no?" She looked at her with wide eyes. Kirlia nodded slowly, almost in a trance. "I am too. I heard that you were not very good, but I have a deal."

"Uh...okay." She stood still.

"I am an expert dancer back in Kalos. I shall make you my prodigy, and I, your teacher. Together, we can win this game _and_ teach you how to become a dancer!"

Kirlia's face lit up. "Yay! This is great! I can't wait!"

Gothorita smirked, "Perfect."

The next contestant to get off was a majestic dog, towering over Granbull even. He said nothing, but as soon as Azelf opened his mouth, he shouted: "OBJECTION!"

"Huh?" Azelf gawked, taken completely off guard. "What was that about, Arcanine?"

Arcanine sheepishly smiled, "Sorry about that. I-I'm studying to become a lawyer!"

"That's...great." Azelf deadpanned. "Go stand by the others."

"There's a clear contradiction!" Arcanine shouted.

Azelf groaned, "Seriously?! What is it now!?"

"You said to the others earlier to stand over _there_ by the others. This is an obvious contradiction."

"UGH! I shortened the sentence because I'm lazy, kay. Did that Testimony work for you?"

"Sure, but there's always a contradiction if you're lying. Let's begin the Cross Examination!"

"NO! Stand by the others or I'll eliminate you early!" Azelf shouted, as Arcanine gulped and finally walked over to the others. No one wanted to talk to him because of him sputtering random lawyer phrases.

"Great." Granbull rolled her eyes. "Another idiot."

Everyone ignored her as the next contestant came off the Wailord. He was very slow, and his steps were almost like a march. He looked very knightly aswell.

"Hey, Bisharp! Welcome to the island!" Azelf said with too much excitement. Bisharp didn't answer, and kept marching forward. "Yeah, keep marching towards the other contestants."

As he arrived, many gave him weird glares. Rockruff even poked him, but noting came out of him. His eyes looked dark, and they seemed almost lifeless.

"What's his deal?" Oricorio asked.

"Well, Bisharp are very loyal Pokémon, doing anything for their masters." Arcanine explained. "It looks like his master isn't here. In order for him to seem like he has life in him, he needs someone else to serve."

"It looks like he _is_ useful for something!" Gothorita exclaimed.

"That solves it then!" Rockruff cheered. "We know he's okay!"

"Hey, um, can I come on yet?" A strong and determined voice asked, as the next contestant floated off the Wailord. It turns out, he was the last one on that Wailord. A new one took it's spot as they introduced the next contestant.

"Phantump! Welcome to the show!" Azelf smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here!" He chuckled in the most normal voice out of anyone at the island so far. "I can't wait to show everyone what I've got!"

"Eh, too optimistic. Next!" Azelf said quickly. "Oh, Pantump, go make friends with the contestants over there."

He nodded and floated over. He floated over to Granbull.

"Hi! I hope we can become friends and win this competition together!" Phantump smiled brightly. Granbull growled, and crossed her arms.

"I hope you burn in the flames of a Reshiram." She spat, walking away. Phantump immediately looked sad, staring at the ground with a gloomy aura.

"Hey, don't get down! She's a jerk to everyone, including me!" Rockruff comforted. Phantump smiled, but inside, he still felt sadness.

The first contestant to walk off the third Wailord was a dark, lion type figure. He walked with power and confidence to Azelf.

"I'm Luxray. Thanks for having me on your little competition. I'll go stand over there, by the other contestants." He snarled, prowling his way over to the crowd.

"I like you, making my job easier. Thanks!" Azelf gave him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes in return.

Luxray engaged a conversation with Arcanine immediately. "Hmph, this competition looks weak. You're the only one who looks moderately strong."

"It would seem that way." Arcanine looked like he was in deep thought. "How about we team up during this game? It would make sense, two threats are extremely worth it."

"What do you mean he's the only one that looks strong?!" Granbull questioned. "I'm the strongest one here!"

"Not, really. But we should have a third party." Arcanine thought, before whispering into Luxray's ear. " _We can use them as a scapegoat._ "

"I would have to agree, boys." A sexy and feminine voice came from the Wailord. Every male looked over in the direction of a stunning praying mantis.

Azelf glared at her, "I-I, wow, um, hi Lurantis. You're-"

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning? Yeah, I get that quite often, but aren't you a little too...old for me?" Lurantis snickered, leaving Azelf shattered.

"Just...go stand over by the others."

She stood by Arcanine, who was drooling at the sight of her.

"Well hey there, big boy!" Lurantis purred. The girls all rolled their eyes in annoyance. "You seem like a macho man to protect this sexy hot bod!"

"I u-uh, I mean, um-"

"She may be pretty, but this is a game." Luxray snapped at the Lawyer. "She'll get in the way."

Lurantis raised her eyebrows, putting her menacing, but pretty arms in front of her mouth. She leaned close to Luxray.

"Listen, foxy lion, I don't think you understand who I am. How about we remain allies the rest of the game. You, me, and Arcanine! Then, I'll see who's right for me!"

Luxray was in a trance. He didn't even catch himself drooling.

"You are a w-weakness to me though, one of few. This will-"

Lurantis leaned in closer and spoke in a seductive tone, "Just between you and me though, I see _sparks_ flying with us already!"

Luxray finally gave in. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'll tell Arcanine when the game starts."

"Excellent." She said as she hid an evil smirk behind her arms. Oricorio walked over, giving her an intensive look. "Sorry. I'm not into birds."

After the commotion was done with Lurantis, a contestant quickly sped around in the air doing multiple loops and flips, finally flying right in front of Azelf.

"And who might you be?" Azelf asked, before breaking out in laughter. "Just kidding! I know all your names! How are you doing, Ledian?"

"I am good!" He spoke with a light russian acrobat. "I am acrobat from Kalos!"

"Okay." Azelf shrugged.

"I am delighted to be here!" He spoke with energy, before speeding to the other contestants. "I already heard that I have to stand by them. I have really good ears!"

"So do I." A voice spoke behind Azelf, causing him to jump.

"NUZLEAF!" Azelf shouted. "Rule number one: never scare the host."

"Sorry." She spoke, rubbing the back of her head. "But I'm a ninja, It's kinda my thing. Now, I'll go stand by the others."

"Yay, we're speeding this up now!" Azelf smirked as the last contestant came off of the third Wailord. He was blue with a pink nose, and flippers for every end of his ligaments. However, he had dark circles under his eyes and they were bloodshot.

"Oh, hey...Popplio. You don't look so good." Azelf cringed.

He sighed, "I know. I've just been on the road a lot."

"Okay, um, we do need to speed things up so...go over by the others please." Azelf asked.

"Sure." He groaned as he did a series of acrobatic tricks to get over there.

Ledian grinned, "Are you an acrobat too?"

Popplio shivered, "Sort of."

Ledian wanted to ask him more, but he didn't seem like he was in the mood. As the next Wailord parked itself next to the dock. The next two contestants stepped onto the docks, almost in unison.

"Florges! Whismur!" Azelf cheered. "Welcome!"

"Whismur, greet everyone for me." Florges scowled, looking off into the distance.

"Hi, we're both glad to be here. Uh, that's all we have to say." Whismur gulped, looking nervously over at Florges.

"You're making us sound weak! Fool, next time, do a better job!"

Whismur jumped, "I-I'm sorry!"

Florges smiled, and patted him on the head. "Don't be sorry, be better. Like me!"

"Yes, miss." He sighed.

Azelf growled, "Wow, thanks for hogging more screen time than Nuzleaf, Popplio, and Ledian combined. Speaking of, go stand over there by them."

"I don't take orders from peasant folk." Florges protested.

"I'm legendary and can remove you from this island in a heartbeat." He narrowed his eyes.

Florges scowled, "Fine. You win this time, however, my kingdom will come after you and I _will_ have power."

"Cute. Now go stand over there, like your friend." Azelf pointed to Whismur, who stood with the crowd.

"He's not my friend, just a mere servant. If he steps out of place, he'll be gone without any remorse." Florges smirked.

"W-What?" Whismur asked, sounding surprised.

"Don't act foolish, idiot." Florges grimaced, as she made her way over. "You knew that. You were hired as a servant, only. Not a _friend_."

"Hey, what's the stinkin' hold up?! I'm as anxious as a Pyroar in an elevator!" A voice was heard as a flying squirrel zoomed straight into Azelf.

"Hey! Watch it!" Azelf screamed. "Emolga, I will send your sorry butt home!"

"Sorry, love!" She apologized with an Austrailian accent. "Honest mistake, hehe."

"I don't care, run into Florges. She's a better target." Azelf growled. "And while you're over there, wait by the others. We're almost done."

"Not until I'm here!" A voice screamed. Azelf turned around and smiled. "Hey, Happiny!"

"'Sup, diggity-hotdoggity! I'm ready to _crack_ the competition." She smirked.

Azelf facepalmed, "Please don't tell me that was an egg joke."

"What an _egg_ -cellent observation!" Happiny chuckled.

"Please just stop, um, and go over there." He sighed, pointing to the crowd of contestants. She made a derpy face and rolled over to them.

"Finally." A voice hissed. "Butterfree, I'm not happy to be here and the pleasure is all mine."

Azelf flinched and glared at Butterfree, "Stand by the others before I make you into jelly."

"No need to be rude." She moved her head back and forth as she flew to the crowd.

"You don't have to be a snob to everyone, mate." Emolga said.

"As if I care what you think!" She scoffed. Emolga growled internally as the two engaged in a staring contest.

The last contestant from the fourth Wailord was a floating ring of flowers who had wide eyes as she looked towards the island.

"Wow! Look at all this fauna and flora! This is going to be awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Comfey!" Azelf pretended to be excited. "Welcome to the island."

"Thanks, but I have a question." Comfey said.

Azelf raised a brow. "Shoot."

"When are we going to be on the actual grass?" She asked.

"Just you wait. We're going to have plenty of time on the grass and in the forest!"

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing! I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

"Great, now do me a favor. Go float to the others over there."

"Will do!" She smiled optimistically, floating to the now huge crowd of contestants. The fifth and final Wailord parked itself adjacent to the dock as the first contestant quickly leapt off.

"Zebstrika, how are you doing?" Azelf asked.

"Eh, could be better. I'm excited for the competition...That's it." She replied, sounding bored. She walked to the group without any directions from Azelf.

"Thanks, I've been getting tired of repeating myself." He groaned as the next contestant used all of his legs to crawl on the dock. His body language showed that he was very excited.

"Hey, Azelf. I heard what you said as I was coming off the dock, so I'll do the heavy lifting for you." He winked. "I'm Galvantula and I can't wait to engage in battle with everyone! Now, I'll make my way over to the others!"

"Wow, thanks! I'm glad you're a pleasant contestant." Azelf grinned. " _For once_."

Galvantula walked up to Kirlia. "Hey!"

"Hi." She said, looking towards the ground.

"So, are you excited for this competition?"

"I-I have m-mixed feelings."

"Shut up!" Azelf screamed. "We need to hurry this thing up. I'm tired of all of you already, except Galvantula."

"Thanks!" Galvantula waved.

Azelf groaned, "Don't ruin it."

As they were talking, a short, purple figure with gems for eyes walked up to the host with a crooked smile. "Hey, how is it going?"

"I don't have time for this, Sableye. Stand by the others." Azelf hissed.

"What? Where's my screen time?" He asked, his voice smooth and low.

"Over there!" Azelf barked, pointing to the other contestants.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Sableye scowled. The next contestant quickly came on after him. He was a small jellyfish creature, and looked extremely bored.

"Hi Tentacool!" Azelf waved. He narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"Can I have the money already so I don't have to express effort?"

"Um, no."

"Well, that's a shame. Too bad I have to use all the effort in my body just to win the prize you have offered. Do you mind telling me what the prize is?"

"Just wait, you impatient loser." Azelf insulted.

"I'm _so_ hurt." He deadpanned, as he floated to the crowd of contestants.

"Yeah, I really don't like that one." Azelf sneered. "Next!"

"Wow, he's really done with everythin'. He's skippin' character development and everythin!" Emolga shouted. Everyone glared at her. "What?"

"You broke rule number one here." Azelf growled. "BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL."

"Doesn't that almost always happen in these types of shows?" Emolga asked. Everyone continued to look at her with anger.

Azelf too looked extremely upset. "STOP!"

"Fine, ya'll are about as uptight as a Purrloin bein' sprayed with water!" She said.

Granbull rolled her eyes, "She's already an outcast."

The next contestant was already on the docks as everyone was conversing with one another. She was a pink eel of sorts, who seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Oh, hey Gorebyss! I can't believe you waited here without getting angry at the fourth wall breakage! Anyways, do us all a favor and stand over there without any argument or words."

She winked and wiggled her way over to the others as another contestant came twirling onto the dock.

"Hey everyone! Suppppper stoked to be hereeee!" She sang, tapping Azelf on the nose. He frowned as he pushed the dancing girl away.

"Mawile, I would say it's a pleasure to have you here...but I'm honest. You are literally the most annoying person I have ever met based on fifteen second impressions."

"That's like, totally a bum-bum! Let's turn that frown upside downzies!" She grinned, as she sang every word in a high note.

Azelf put his hands up to his head in annoyance. "Just shut up already! Go stand over there!"

"Oooooookayzies!" She hummed as she hopped over to the crowd.

"You're way too perky." Tentacool drawled. "Drop the act and except reality like the rest of us."

Mawile and Tentacool both turned to Happiny, who was trying to lick her own cowlick.

"With the exception of her."

"Whateves, I like living life to it's fullest!" She twirled again.

"Ugh, kill me." He sighed.

The next question hopped onto the dock, glaring at Azelf. "Hey, I'm Vigoroth."

"I know." Azelf crossed his arms. "Now that we're almost done, can you please stand over there?"

"Don't order me around. I'm not a puppet." He scowled as he slowly walked to the others.

"Look, it's a sloth reject." Granbull smirked.

Vigoroth showed his teeth, "What did you say to me?!"

"No!" Azelf screamed. "We have one more contestant to introduce, so calm down until he's here!"

Granbull and Vigoroth stared at each other fiercely as the last contestant walked onto the dock.

"Hey, Krabby!"

Krabby didn't respond. Instead, he was seen dragging suitcases that looked very heavy. They also seemed filled to the brim with the items inside. "Grrr, come on!"

"Um, we don't wear clothes...what are you doing?" Azelf asked.

Krabby stopped for a moment and looked over at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'M DRAGGING SOME HEAVY SUITCASES OFF THE WAILORD!"

"Geez, lay off the pills."

"Was that a threat?!"

"No, it was a suggestion."

"What kind of pills are you even referring to? I do have some, but not for use."

"I thought you used the pills that give you energy." Azelf defended. "But an overdose can lead to extreme anger and fits of distress."

"What are you, some kind of Doctor?" He snapped. "And are you saying I overdose _and_ have anger problems?!"

"It seems like it."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I STAB YOU MULTIPLE TIMES!"

"Now that, that right there, was a threat."

"You piss me off."

"The feeling is mutual." Azelf continued to fire back in a rapid fashion.

"Grr, whatever. Can you help me or something?" Krabby asked.

"After you insulted me? No way."

"Oh come on!" Krabby growled as he moved slowly to the other contestants.

"We're all here." Arcanine pointed out. "Now what?"

"Hold on, Arcanine. I'm not done with Krappy, here." Azelf smirked.

Krabby shook with anger, "Seriously?! Lay off!"

"As your host, I order you to tell me what is in those suitcases!" Azelf sneered.

"You can't order me to do anything." He spat.

"For all I know, there could be weapons, which are illegal here on the island. I could send you back in a heartbeat."

Krabby groaned, "They're items! Random items in which I collect! I am a collector of things! Are you happy?"

Azelf crossed his arms and smiled. "Very."

"I...hate...you."

"Likewise."

"This is taking longer than it needs to!"

"I could do this all day."

"Actually, he can't." A voice called from behind him. "He was given an order, and told to do so in a certain amount of time."

Azelf groaned. "Mesprit. _Great_."

"Hey." Mesprit barked. "Are you done yet? You've been taking so long I thought there was a problem. Thanks for taking over. Now get back into the kitchen. I'll give them the tour and their teams."

"Fine." Azelf drawled. "Good luck, they're pretty annoying."

"I bet, but you just don't know how to properly talk to teens. I'll show you how it's done." Mesprit replied.

"Hey, who's this floating pile of garbage?" Granbull growled.

"Shut your mouth, loser." Mesprit hissed as Azelf floated towards the island.

"But who are you? I can ask without being a complete jerk about it." Lurantis asked, glaring over at Granbull who held out a fist.

"You wanna go, priss?"

"Sorry, I really don't fight lowly scum such as yourself."

"You two can really shut up now. I'm the host, Mesprit." He replied.

All of the contestants gasped and slowly conversed with one another.

"What about that other loser?" Krabby asked.

"Azelf? He's the co-host." Mesprit explained.

"I thought he was our cook." Tentacool noted. "After all, you did send him to the kitchen."

"Uxie is our cook and nurse, however, he helps out when I tell him to. Like when I told him to introduce the contestants for me, because that can always be a total pain."

Comfey did one twirl in the air. "When is the tour? I'm so excited to explore."

"Yes, the tour will start soon!" Mesprit announced.

"What about the rules?" Popplio asked. "I'm curious what I got myself into."

"Yeah, Popplio's right! You only specified that us contestants would be competing for a huge prize." Ledian crossed his arms and gave a skeptical look.

Florges moved her way in front of the crowd. "Indeed. Royalty deserves a _big_ prize."

"You seriously think _you're_ going to win the prize? Don't make me laugh." Tentacool remarked.

"Whismur! Escort this _fool_ to the dungeon!" Florges commanded. Tentacool rolled his eyes as Whismur walked over.

"Sorry, I guess I should do something to you now." Whismur whispered in his ear.

"I really don't have the effort to argue, so go ahead."

Whismur nodded with a determined expression and lightly slapped him.

"No, Whismur! I demand you put him in a dungeon! Do you understand? A dungeon!" Florges bellowed, looking over to Mesprit. "I assume you have them here, correct?"

"No, you're annoying, stop talking." Mesprit groaned.

"How dare you? Lowly peasant folk talking to royalty like me?! Pathetic!" Florges spat.

"I hope there is a challenge in the future that involves flames." Mesprit remarked. "Now, let's start our tour of the island!"

"Um." Kirlia spoke softly.

"What?!"

"What do you mean by challenge?" Kirlia asked.

Mesprit just started laughing and started the tour causing Kirlia to raise a brow. As Mesprit lead the group onto the island, Comfey smelled the grass and Nuzleaf smirked at her surroundings. The group came to a stop in front of four buildings. However, three of them were more run down than the other. Two of the ugly buildings were on the left and faced slightly to the right, while one ugly building and the normal looking one were on the opposite side.

"These are your cabins for the season, so...enjoy them!" Mesprit smirked. Florges gasped.

"What on Earth, you expect royalty to lounge in _that_?"

"Yes, and for the record, being a Princess isn't going to change anything here." Mesprit glared.

Florges scowled, "This is horrible. I can't believe I signed up for this, how will I live?!"

"Hey! Don't be too upset." Galvantula said to her. "We all have to sleep there too. So, you won't be alone!"

"How dare you, peasant? Expecting me to sleep with peasant folk such as yourself."

"U-Um, uh." Kirlia tried to say with shyness. "Why are there four buildings?"

"Well, I'm going to split you up in _three_ teams later. The last building is a Mess Hall, where you eat."

"I like food!" Ledian cheered. "It's the fuel for my body!"

Gorebyss rolled her eyes as Mesprit continued to talk. "Okay. Now, further in the forest that way, there are two big buildings that will be used for many different things. One is the VR, virtual reality, room. There, you will put on headsets that will put you to sleep and input fake surroundings in your dreams. However, in these dreams, you will experience everything you would normally."

"Makes sense." Arcanine shrugged.

Rockruff flinched, "How can you be calm?"

"Because I know it's all a dream. Nothing will happen to us for real."

"Precisely." Lurantis nodded.

"Exactly, Arcanine." Mesprit agreed. "But keep in mind you will feel pain and other things for real. It just won't effect your body.

"Sounds exciting!" Phantump beamed.

Mesprit chuckled, "Yeah...Now the other building is called the Environment Dome. In there, the scenery and obstacles will change based on a theme."

"What does that even mean?!" Vigoroth asked.

"It's pretty simple if you ask me." Oricorio smirked. "If the theme was cold, than it would probably change to snowy terrain with blizzards and hail."

Vigoroth growled, "I will slaughter you!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." He smirked.

"Thanks, Oricorio. Now, if you'll all follow me this way..."

Mesprit led the group to the edge of the island where ten logs were placed into rows of five. In the front of the logs was a fire pit. Tiki totems and beach lights surrounded the scene as decoration.

"What's this place?" Zebstrika grunted.

"This is the Elimination Ceremony!" Mesprit smiled.

Kirlia gasped, "Yo-You're going to...kill us?!"

"No, idiot! This is where the key mechanic of the game comes in. After you guys compete in _challenges_ with your _teams,_ the losing _team_ will come here and vote for one member to be sent home. Once you're eliminated, you can never come back, _ever_!"

Everyone gasped at the sudden new mechanic. "What?"

"This is interesting..." Sableye smirked.

"Indeed." Gothorita nodded.

"Why did you put emphasis on certain words?" Ledian asked.

"They are important. The key components of this game it seems." Arcanine thought.

"Right you are!" Mesprit smiled. "Now, it's time for teams!"

"Teams?" Whismur asked.

"No one gave you permission to speak." Florges spat.

Mesprit coughed, "Shall we get started?"

"Hurry." Lurantis scowled.

"It's fine, so just take your timeeeee!" Mawile twirled.

"No. Okay, so, the theme is Pokémon Types." Mesprit smiled. "We will have three teams, the Rough Rocks, the Wacky Waters, and the Grand Ghosts."

"How creative." Tentacool rolled his eyes.

Mesprit glared at him with anger. "Ahem. The Rough Rocks will consist of the follow contestants: Ledian, Kirlia, Gorebyss, Tentacool, Popplio, Gothorita, Rockruff, Florges, and Whismur."

Florges breathed a sigh of relief as Whismur sighed with despair. The newly formed team looked at one another with content expressions and made a group that was separate from the others.

"The Wacky Waters will be: Phantump, Arcanine, Comfey, Mawile, Lurantis, Happiny, Butterfree, Luxray, and Nuzleaf."

The team did almost the exact same thing as the Rough Rocks, looking at one another and forming their group away from the remaining two.

"Those remaining will be put on the Great Ghosts: Galvantula, Vigoroth, Bisharp, Oriocorio, Emolga, Granbull, Zebstrika, Sableye, and Krabby."

The team simply shrugged and stayed put as Mesprit looked around at them. "Great! Now, before we have our first challenge, I need to show you the Confessional."

"The what?" Phantump asked with a confused expression.

"It's easier to just show you." Mesprit said.

000

"This is the Confessional. Here, you can explain your thoughts to the rest of the world in privacy. Share juicy secrets, dish some dirt, or just get something off your chest!"

000

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Happiny screamed. "Hey, did you know donut spelled backwards is tunod? Interesting, right?"

000

"Oh, do not fear, Kirlia." Gothorita smirked. "I'll be your mentor."

000

"I already have control of one-third of my team. With two boys fighting over me, I can easily have them vote with me. When I'm done with them, I'll just turn them against each other and vote them both out. Let's all face the facts, this game, is mine." Lurantis grinned.

000

"That stupid Baile bird!" Vigoroth roared. "When I hate someone, I will make them fall. Ready, Oricorio?"

000

"I'm going to dazzle everyone with the raw talent I have. If I can get my stupid Bisharp bodyguard to work, maybe I'll have a shot of winning this thing. What am I saying? I _am_ going to win!"

000

"Most people think I'm a Gary Sue at my school, but I tell them I'm just layed back. I also care for everyone and all things environmental!" Phantump beamed. "But If anyone finds out my secret, I'll be done for. Wait...What?! No, I don't have a secret! You do, not me, I'm just a Gary Sue! I can break the fourth wall in here, right? Hahaha."

000

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just like to think of myself as normal, to be completely honest." Ledian sighed. "But I can't escape them, those...Nevermind all that."

000

"Alright, are we all done? Sweet. Now go relax with your teams for a little while." Mesprit said as he flew away. The contestants immediately scattered with one another, leaving Oricorio and Bisharp by the Confessional.

"Hey, um, are you alright? You're not moving any muscles at all." Oriocrio said while inspecting the knight.

"Bisharp has no cause." He muttered. "Bisharp has no one, nothing, to fight for."

"I see...Oh! Idea, I have an idea! How about you fight for me in this game? I give you orders, you do them. Sound like a deal?"

Bisharp's eyes lit up as he knelt down. "Bisharp would be honored."

"Good. You're vote for elimination belongs to me!"

"Bisharp understands."

"Excellent..."

Vigoroth glared at them from a far away distance. "Great. He already has two votes against anyone from our team! I need to find myself an ally, or else..."

"An ally?" A voice said slickly from behind him in the shadows. All he could see were two gems glaring at him. "I am also in need of an ally. Care to join me?"

"No, buddy, you're joining me." Vigoroth scowled.

"Fine. This little alliance thing though, is mutual. I help vote out your threats, and visa versa."

"Okay fine, but our first target has to be that stupid bird!"

"Why do you hate him so much? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, well, sort of. His ego is the size of a Groudon."

"Very well then. It's a deal." The voice said, as his mouth fell to a snicker. "Oh, and double cross me, and I'll have your sorry butt out of here."

Vigoroth growled, "Don't have to worry about that, I am always loyal."

"Good to hear..." The voice said as the gems disappeared. Sableye, the voice, chuckled to himself in the darkness.

" _This is going to be fun_."

* * *

Gothorita and Kirlia arrived to a small clearing in the forest. Gothorita sat down on a stump that would work perfectly for a stool.

"Kirlia, show me your moves." She ordered. Kirlia nodded nervously and took a deep breath. She then started doing all sorts of leaps, twirls, and plies in an enchanting way. When she was finished, she took a curtsy. Gothorita crossed her arms and frowned.

"Y-You didn't like it? W-Was I that bad?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gothorita rolled her eyes. "You did fine, but that is the problem. When you dance, you lack confidence. This is apparent in your attitude too."

"I can't fix that!" She stammered, sobbing. "I'll always be shy and frail."

"You don't have to worry. Many dancers have to overcome confidence issues during their time. I will help you gain the confidence you need. Then, when we are done with that phase, we'll move onto teaching you new moves."

Kirlia looked up at her. "Really? Oh, thank you! Gothorita, no one has ever been this nice to me!"

"Hold on." Gothorita scowled.

"Hm?"

"We have to discuss another matter. After all, we didn't sign up for a competition in which we dance. We came for the prize."

"That's right. Come to think of it, we still don't know what the prize is..."

"That won't be important. What is, however, is the elimination aspect. We need to stick together in voting or else we'll both lose."

Kirlia nodded, "Hmph."

"So, if you double cross me, no more Miss. Nice Girl."

"Gothorita, I would never! No matter what!"

"That's a good girl." She smiled. "Later, we'll see who needs to go first."

"Got it, I'll, um, keep an eye out."

"Great. See, Kirlia. You already have a major confidence boost!"

"Y-You're right! Thank you so much!"

"No need. I'm just a kind person."

000

"Gothorita is so nice. I wish I could be like her..." Kirlia wished.

000

Tentacool sat at the edge of the grass which steeply lowered onto the sandy beaches. He sighed as he watched Krabby collect shells. Gorebyss noticed him and moved over to his position.

"Hey." Tentacool acknowledged without looked at her. She didn't respond.

"Oh, you don't talk. This was a waste of my time."

Gorebyss glared at him and took out a notepad. When she was done frivolously writing something down, she showed it to him. It read: _Alliance?_

Tentacool smiled. "Sure, I need an ally. Amuse me."

Gorebyss shot daggers at him and swiftly left.

"Good talk."

000

"That idiot of a squid!" Gorebyss smirked. "That's right, I can talk, and I can't wait to vote him out the second I'm able. It won't be hard because he's super lazy. One by one, I'm going to take them all down!"

000

Tentacool noticed that she had dropped her notepad and pencil when she left. It was completely blank except for the 'Alliance?' she wrote on one of the pages. He then looked up to see Gorebyss exiting the confessional. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

000

"It doesn't take a genius to see that she's playing me." He chuckled. "I have an idea that will make her lose her mind. After all, I do have this at my disposal to show as fake evidence." He held up the notepad and pencil in both of his tentacles.

000

Rockruff immediately went to his cabin, which was the one next to the Mess Hall, and bursted into the boy side. He leapt into the far right bottom bunk and rolled around on it to mark his territory. He then started taking out the things he brought with him.

"Bone, check. Toothbrush, check. Earmuffs, check. Lucky Topaz crystal, check! Yes, I brought everything!" He beamed, as he continued to roll around on his bed. His ears perked up as he heard something.

"Attention all campers!" Mesprit's voice blared through the loudspeaker located in front of all the cabins. "Meet me on top of the big cliff over to the right side of the island in five for our first challenge!"

Rockruff grinned and ran back outside to see all the contestants moving into the forest towards the cliff. Ledian zoomed by him as Rockruff shouted for him.

"Wait up!"

Ledian nodded and slowed down. "Hey, are you ready for the challenge?"

Rockruff nodded as the two headed for the forest with everyone else. "Do you think it's going to be hard, or maybe dangerous?"

"Oh please, it's the first challenge of many, how hard can it be?"

* * *

 **Famous last words, haha. So there it is, Part 1 of the new TPI series with Alolan Pokemon. I just had to. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on characters you like and dislike in the reviews. I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
